Betraying Futures
by BloodStainedSoul
Summary: What will happen when Bella gets visits from the past? When Bella's future changes with every choice she makes what dark secerts are stirred up? You might like this story and you might not but how will you know if you don't read it? * wink *
1. Beginning

**So . . . ok before I start I would like to state that I did not up with this idea. I borrowed it from Lanna-misssunshine. I would also like to say or write that in this story, since, Bella waited for Jake to go cliff diving, Alice didn't see her jump so, Edward doesn't try to get himself killed. They might meet up later but if you want to find out then you'll have to read to find out won't you. *wink* **

**Bella's POV**

Jake is finally taking me cliff diving. I can't believe I'm really doing this. It's so far down, and there's a ton of rocks down there. On second thought I have Jake . . . and the rest of the pack is here so, if something happens they'll be here to help.

"Don't worry. I'll jump with you." Came a husky voice from behind me as two big, warm, arms snaked around my waist.

"Would you? Really?"

"Of course. It's your first jump. You have every right in the world to be scared. To tell you the truth . . ." He looked at the rest of the pack. they were standing a little ways off, and leaned in close to whisper in my ear, "I was scared the first time I jumped too."

"You were scared?" I turned around, and searched his eyes but all I could find was honesty. "Oh Jake." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, hard. Eventually he gave in and his molded perfectly to mine. When we both couldn't breath he pulled back to give me air. "I would love it if you would jump with me."

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He chuckled as he was kissing my neck. "Are you ready to jump?"

"If you are."

"Come on then."

He lead me back to the tree line and just we were about to start running, he swooped me up in his arms, cradled me to his chest, and took off running towards the cliffs.

"Ready?"

I didn't have time to answer because the next thing I knew he had jumped off the cliff and we were hurdling towards the water and all of big, pointy rocks. Though strangely, I wasn't afraid. I was in Jake's arms; I will always be safe here.

We hit the water but the only thing I felt was the sting of the ice cold water touching my bare skin. When I resurfaced I saw the rest of the pack jump off the cliff, and come hurtling towards me. Jake wrapped an arm around my and turned around so that his back was facing the spot that the guys were going to hit. I turned to look at him.

"You don't want to be faced that way when they hit. They make a big enough splash when they jump alone. Imagine hoe big the splash will be since they all jumped together."

Before I could even think, there was a deafening splash and, a huge wave appeared behind Jake.

"Hold your breath and hang on tight."

He dived under the water so fast that I thought that we were going to hit bottom. Even though we were under water, I felt the wave crash.

When we came back up the guys were looking up at the cliffs. There were a lot of people standing up there but, by the way the guys were growling, I don't think that they were actually people.

"Hold on to me Bella, and keep your eyes closed until I tell you."

I immediately closed my eyes tightly but, when I felt myself being pulled out of the water I couldn't help it. Jake was climbing up the side of the cliff, and on top of that he was acting like it was no big deal. When he got to the lower cliff he quit climbing up the cliff and started to jog up the path to the higher cliff. The rest of the pack was around him so I closed my eyes again, cause I felt safe here with them.

"Bella."

"Yeah Jake?"

"You can open your eyes now."

He was running up the slope now. When we got up to the higher ledge the pack stood up against the tree line, I ended up slightly behind Jacob. I got my first good look at all of the people. My eyes widened as I looked at all of the blood thirsty vampires. Then I looked at who I thought was their leader. I stared in horror at the one person that I had hoped, wished, dreamed that I would never see ever again.

**With that I shall leave Evil laugh you might know who I was talking about in the end and you might not. But that's just how the world works isn't it. Until next time. *wink* **


	2. Newborn Army

**I don't know why I picked that name for this story but it was the best idea I had at the time. Read it, Review it, and finally love it! Go on. I insist**

**Bella's POV**

As I stared at Victoria, horror struck, she raised her hand and pointed at me.

"Hand her over."

I felt Jake tense-up but other than that no one moved.

"You can't have her."

"Jake, let me do the talking."

"Sam?"

"Don't worry. I won't let her have Bella."

"Why do you want Bella?" His question was directed at Victoria even though he was giving me a reassuring look.

She smiled and her eyes twinkled like black holes at the thought of what she wanted.

"Why do you want Bella?" His voice was way more stern than before.

"A mate for a mate." She wasn't even trying to conceal how much she hates me.

"What?" The whole pack looked confused.

"Why don't you ask her? She knows what I'm talking about."

They all turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Sam prompted.

"When Ed- _he_ was here . . . Victoria showed up with James and Laurent." I looked at Jake. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Go on." He whispered in my ear.

"To keep it short. James started to stalk me. He lured me to my old dance studio in Phoenix, alone. I knew he was going to kill me if I went, but I thought he had my mom. He bite me and was going to d-" I took a deep breath. "d-" I took another deep breath. "you know. After he bite me I blacked out. When I woke up Carsile told me that Edward had sucked out all of the venom after he killed James."

I had been rubbing the crescent moon shaped scar on my left hand. I held it out so that the pack could see. "That's how I got this scar." I took a couple of steps towards Victoria. She's here to kill me because Edward killed James."

"Bella, don't worry we won't let her hurt you." Sam was trying to make me feel better, but if the pack was going to get involved, and they got hurt, it would only make me feel worse.

"Now that you know why I want her, give her to me."

I expected Jake to say no but all I heard come from behind me was a course of ferocious growls, and before I could turn around to stop them the stepped in front of me. It hit me at once, they had changed! They had changed so they could protect me! I couldn't let them get hurt because of me. I started to run towards Victoria. So I could end this once and for all.

Next thing I knew there was a girl standing in front of me. Holding me back.

"You can tell them to stand down now." She nodded towards the pack.

"You heard her." i could tell they didn't trust her but they went anyways. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jane, of the Volturi guard. We'll take it from here."

"Um . . . thanks?" But by the time I said it she was already walking away, shouting out orders and. telling the guy next to her to take Victoria to some guy named Aro.

**Hehe. Did you like it? I mean really like it? Review and tell me how you think I did. The next chapter will be out soon so don't worry! Bye**


	3. Victoria's Useful?

**This chapter is purely a filler chapter. It explains why what happens in chapter 4 happens. If you want to know read this chapter, if you don't skip it. But it does explain. Kind of **

**Aro's POV**

Jane brought before me the one who was responsible for creating the army of newborns that had caused so much trouble.

"Aro?"

"Yes Jane?"

"May I be allowed to play with her when you are done?"

She stepped forward and held out her hand for me to take so I could see what she had in mind. A gruesome scene was played out in my mind the moment my fingertip grazed the palm of her hand.

"If that's what you have in mind for our guest . . . then yes you may."

I went through the usual routine with my guest not expecting it to be easy. I questioned her, when she didn't answer, I would torture her, then, if she still didn't answer I searched her mind for the answers I wanted.

As I was searching I came across the memory of a human girl. She was different. There was something about her that made me think that she would make an excellent guard. She was brave even for a human, and after all that she had been through she would have a lot of hate built up in her. If she was changed, and I could channel that hate, I felt that her powers could match or surpass anyone's that stood in her way.

"You can have her now Jane, I'm done."

"Thank you Aro." She bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Jane?"

She turned back to face me.

"Yes Aro?"

"When you get done, I would like for you to bring me that girl that was with those werewolves you met earlier today."

"Yes Aro."

"And Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Bring her to me alive and unharmed."

"As you wish Aro."

**Why does Aro want Bella? Will the pack get involved? So many questions aren't there? And there's only one way to find out. You'll just have to read the next chapter. I know that this chapter is kind of short but I couldn't of anything else to add to this chapter.**


	4. Goodbye

**After this chapter I'm not going to write n-e more until I get 10 reviews. Ok. With that said I hope that people cough Cindle cough would read this story cause I don't think that she has yet and that is really bad considering she gets on the computer like 20 times a day. I really hope that you've liked it so far. I love to get reviews. they tell me what I can do to make my story better. oh, ya. Don't forget that I didn't originally come up with this idea, Lanna misssunshine did (I just made it better(or that's what I want to think n-e ways))and I'm so grateful that she let me use it. Well, here goes nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

"I still can't believe how much they eat."

"I know. I have to go to the store like twice a day almost."

"Twice?"

"Every time they walk in the door they go straight to the fridge Bella."

"I know but-" I stopped short. The guys had stopped eating. They looked angry and confused but Jake just looked worried. Their gazes kept going back and forth from the window to me. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming."

I ducked down to looked out the window. "I don't see anyone."

Sam's expression softened a little. "They'll be here in a minute."

"They?"

"Yes they."

"Who's they?"

"Those bl . . . I think that they're your old friends."

I felt as though the wind had been knocked out of me. I started to stumble and gasp for breath. Jake was beside me in a second holding me steady. "But . . . How . . . What?"

"We'll keep them away from you if you want us to."

"Yeah Bella. It won't hurt our feeling's none if you don't want to see them."

"That sounds good." They started to move towards the door. "But . . . I have a few things to tell them first."

"You tell 'em Bella."

"Ya-"

There was a knock on the door and I froze.

"Bella sit on the couch. Jake sit beside her. I'll get the door."

"Thanks Sam."

I was so glad that he was going to open the door because I don't think I could. Sure I would be able to open the door but I'd probably slam it shut as soon as I saw them.

I was very surprised to see that when Sam opened the door that Edward wasn't standing there, Jane was. I felt the tension leave the room.

"I have to talk to Bella." She motioned for me to come outside with her.

"Can't we talk in here?"

"If you wish. My . . . _boss_, Aro, would like to see you."

"Ok, where is he?"

"He's back in Italy. I am to bring you to him." "Oh. Can they come too?"

"I knew that they were uneasy about the whole having vampires in the living room thing and Jake probably didn't want me to go with them to Italy at all especially alone.

"No." Jake and Sam took a step towards her.

"What?"

"Why?"

"But-" She raised a hand to stop us. "Either way it goes she won't be coming back."

"Then she's not going with you."

"Oh, I think she is."

"No she's not." Jake was shaking violently beside me and I saw the rest of the pack start to shake as well. Emily was standing beside Sam trying to calm him down. I knew that I had to do something.

"Maybe we should go somewhere where we can talk alone." Jane turned towards the door. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I walked outside and got on Jane's back, all of a sudden we were at the cliffs.

"Ok, now that we're alone, what does Aro want with me?"

"He has a . . . proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?"

"I can't tell you."

"Do I have to go?"

"You can go with me willingly or I will force you, but you will go."

"Oh."

"What is your choice?"

"Do I have to go now?" This question seemed to surprise her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to go right now? Can't you take me later tonight?"

"Well I suppose."

"Good cause I want to say good-bye if I'm not coming back."

"Ok. When do I come back to get you?"

"Can you pick me up at my house later tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok take me back please and I'll see you then."

"Ok."

Later that night

"Jake I have to go."

"Bella just a little while longer."

"Jake come on, Charlie's going to start wondering."

"He knows where you are."

"Yeah but I have to take a shower and I'm tired."

"I have a shower here and a bed, Why don't you just stay here."

"Jake."

"Ok." He drove me home and opened the door for me. He walked me to the door.

He kissed me and I melted against him as he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away I was gasping for air.

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I love you and nothing can happen to make me stop. Also I want you to know that I'm sorry for anything I might do in the future."

"I love you too. I will always forgive you no matter what you do, and I want you to know that I will never hurt you again."

I smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't." I rushed into his arms and as we stood there holding each other I wished that it would never end, but he pulled back and kissed me swiftly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye Jake."

He turned and walked to his car, got in, and drove away.

I went inside and started dinner.

After dinner I went to my room to find Jane sitting on my bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Hold on let me pack."

"You don't need to pack."

"Ok, well, I still need to take a shower." I grabbed clothes and left the room before she could say anything. I took a long time, enjoying the last few moments I would have here. I went back to my room after I stopped by Charlie's room and told his sleeping form good-bye.

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you take me to Jake's house so I can see him once more. I'm sure he's asleep but I still want to see him."

"Just for a minute."

"Yes, thank you."

She took me to his house and he was asleep. I opened the window and snuck into his room. I sat on the edge of his bed and ran my fingers though his hair. I stood up and found a pen a paper.

**Jacob,**

**I'm sorry but I have to sort some things out. I'll be back but I don't know when. Don't come look for me because I won't be where you think I am.**

**I love you, Bella**

I taped the note to the back of his door and walked back over to him. I kissed him on the forehead and told him that I was sorry, I love him, and I will be back.

"Goodbye Jake." A silent tear fell to the floor as I climbed out of the window.

I had no idea that the next time we met, the feeling between us wouldn't be the same.

**that was the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope that you liked it. I need some reviews please. They help me boost myself-esteem. N-e ways tell me if you liked it. I'll write more as soon as I can.**


	5. What!

**Sorry it took awhile to write this and sorry it's short. I don't like to write about Aro. I didn't under stand him completely when I read New Moon. Here it is Oh, and, don't forget to review. **

**BPOV**

I tried not to fight Jane as we boarded the plane to Italy. After all Jake are safe and didn't get hurt. That's all that matters. Jane has given me no reason to fight her. She's been nice, and she has given me lots of space. i did have to remind her that I did need food after awhile though.

After landing

At the airport in Italy we got a car and Jane drove. I fell asleep. She woke me up when we got there. I looked around and saw that we were in front of an alley.

"Come on, and stay close."

"Ok."

I got out of the car and went to stand beside her. I held my head high even though I had no clue what I was walking into and on the inside I was quaking. We walked down the alley and stopped at a manhole.

"We're going into the sewer?"

"No, it just looks like a sewer. That way no one will bother us plus its dark."

"So, no smell?"

"No smell." and put the cover back on.

We walked down a long hall and stopped at a huge door. When we walked in there was an old guy sitting in a throne like chair.

"Jane."

"Aro."

She lifted the cover off and I started down. She followed and put the cover back on.

We walked down a long hall and stopped at a huge we walked in there was an old guy sitting on a throne-like chair in the front of the room.

"Jane."

"Aro."

"Come closer Bella."

I looked at Jane but she was looking straight ahead. I stepped closer to the man and he held out his hand for me to take. The instant I put my hand in his I saw everything flash before my eyes. My life, my feelings, Edward, Jake, Victoria, and even my long gone thoughts of becoming a hold broke and I took a step looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read. He just sat there looking at me for the longest time. It was like he was in a trance.

"Um, Jane said that you had proposal for me?"

"Yes. I want you to become one of my guards."

"Or . . ."

"Or be killed."

"Wait, what?"

"Become one of my guards or die."

"By guard you mean a vampire right?"

"Of course."

I'm not ready to die yet, but if I get changed then Jake will hate me. But maybe, if after I get changed I go see him, he won't freak out or try to kill me.

"If I become a guard, can I go see Jake? Just to tell him that I'm ok and that I'll always love him."

"He won't like what you've become after the change."

"I know. I just have to show him that I'm ok.

"You may after you are changed and only if Jane goes with you."

"Ok. Change me."

I thought about Jake and how much I loved him. I thought about how he and the rest of the pack were going to react when they saw me. I remembered Jake and how he looked while he was sleeping his bed the night I left. He was the last thing I though of before the searing pain ripped through my body. I let out an ear-piercing scream and saw Jane and Aro cover their ears. I smiled to myself as I fell to the floor and blacked out.

**Sorry again for it's short-ness and how long it took me to write. I love everyone who has read this story, but I'll love you more if you review too.**


	6. Loveless

**I hope that this one is longer that the last. remember to review. Oh and this chapter just explains what happens when Bella goes to see Jake because in the note she left she said she would so here goes nothing.**

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

"Yes Aro."

"I know that you really want to go see him but could you please wait a month."

"Why?"

"Because I would hate for you to go down there unprepared. I would like for you to get your training over with first. Since you have a perfect memory all of your training should only take a month."

"If you insist."

"Here is your teacher, Alec." A guy with sandy blonde hair stepped through the door. He was just a little shorter that Jake had been last time I'd seen him.

"Hello Alec."

"Hi."

A month later

As we stood at the treaty line I looked at Alec and the last month we had all gotten incredibly were like a brother and a sister to me so it was a no-brainer who I picked when Aro asked me who was going with me

"Are you ready?" Alec searched my topaz eyes for the true answer.

"If you are."

"Lead away."

I took the lead heading straight to Sam's we got close enough to see we didn't surprise me that they were all outside of his house watching us.

"Can you guys stay here?"

"But, Bella, Aro said-"

I know but I don't want to give them more reasons to attack me than they already do. I don't want to get you guys in trouble but I really need to do this alone."

"What do we do if they attack." I could tell that she really wanted to fight.

"Then you can come help. But please don't kill them."

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"I will."

I ran at full speed until I was about 100 meters away then I started to slow down to human walking speed. I stopped when I was 10 feet from them. I stood there looking at each face until I found Jake. I took a step towards him but someone growled. I stayed there for a minute then took another step, more growls erupted from the pack so I stopped.

"Jake."

"Bells."

"I'm sorry."

He started walking towards me.

"Jake stop."

"But, Sam it's Bella."

"She's a vampire."

It was as if he just then really saw me. The whole pack tensed waiting to see what he would do.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

He didn't say anything instead it was Sam who spoke.

"Why did you leave?"

My eyes were still on Jake. I had to tear them away to look at Sam.

"I had too."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew that Jake would try to protect me and I didn't want anyone to get hurt trying to save me from something that was going to happen whether we wanted it to or not.

"Why did you come back?"

"I just wanted to see everyone again, and to tell you that just because someone smells different doesn't mean that they're not the same person they were before. But by the looks on your faces I'm not welcome anymore."

I started to reach for jakes face but stopped and let my hand drop. I turned to walk away but i felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see Jake standing a few inches away from me. He pulled me into his arms. When he stepped back I took a few steps toward the rest of the pack. I ignored the growls this time and i looked at all of them.

"Do you guys want to see a trick?"

They all tensed and looked at me. waiting for me to move.

"Watch this."

I stood absolutely still and concentrated on all of my human memories until they consumed me. When i opened my eyes they all looked surprised.

"Bella did you just turn human again?"

I smiled at Sam

"Yes."

I could tell that no one believed me.

"You all can feel if you want."

The pack surrounded me. They poked my now soft skin, felt my heart beat, and breathed in my scent.

"How long can you stay like this?"

"Not much longer. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"While I'm like this can I see Emily really quick."

He froze.

"Outside of you right here. I just want to hug her and tell her that I'm ok."

Sam called Emily outside, and motioned for her to stand beside him.

"Emily do you trust Bella?"

"Yes, of course."

She looked happy to see me, but I felt an all to familiar chill run through me and knew that I couldn't hold it.

"would you trust me if I was a vampire?"

"Bella why would you say that?"

"Sam, I can't hold it."

I backed up a few steps and let go. I felt my heart stop and knew that I was vampire again. Emily's' eyes got wide but I knew she understood.

"I still trust you."

She stepped forward.

"But I don't."

Sam grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to trust her, you just have to trust me."

He let go of her and walked cautiously towards me. She hugged me and I hugged her gently back. I let go and she walked back over to Sam. The pack growled as Alec and Jane came up and stood beside me.

"This is Alec, he's my teacher and you guys already know Jane."

"They just stared.

"I guess we'd better go. Good-bye everyone. Bye Jake."

He didn't say anything, he didn't move, he didn't even look me in eye and it broke my heart to leave. As we ran home I realized that both of the guys I love are out of my life forever. Edward left me a long time ago. I was going to be ok though. I have Alec and Jane. Besides Jake doesn't want me now anyways.

**That was long. Whew glad that's over with. Sorry if this doesn't make very much sense. I thought that I needed to explain what happened when Bella went back to see Jake. Next chapter starts Bella's new image!**


	7. Mission

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I am so beyond sorry that it took me so long to update. But any ways here is the next chapter. Oh and I redid it because the first time through it SUCKED ! But I fixed it so now its better and now it's like ten times longer too. Bonus. **

**BPOV**

Since that day I have changed my whole way of life. The girl I was then is but a distant memory. The only people that still call me Bella are Alec and Jane, and even then it's when we are completely alone. Everyone else calls me Snow.

I traded me old truck for a pitch black bike. All of my clothes are now black, blood red, pure white or leather. My hair is black, and no matter how much I feed so are my eyes.

I am now the best guard in the Volturi. Most of the time I get to pick my own missions and I always pick the hardest or the ones that put me in the most danger. But since I'm the only vampire that can turn into a human for any length of time I'm always the one that has to go into rouge covens and flush them all out. One the bright side Jane and Alec are always with me, no matter what.

And has Alec in 5...4...3...2...1...

"Bells."

"Yeah. Come in."

"Hey, Aro wants you."

"When do I get a break."

"Not now."

"Fine."

I ran down stairs know ing that it must be big if he sent Alec to come get me. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me."

"Ah, yes, Snow. I have two missions for you to go on."

"Two at once?"

"Well, no, not at once but after you finish the first on I want you to start the second. I'm not sure if you'll want to do the second one but this time I order you to do it."

I knew it was bad because he had never ordered me to do something since I almost took his arm off last time he ordered me to go on a mission and it turned out to be easy enough for a one-year to do.

"Your first mission is to go take care of a vampire that likes to play with his food. H lets his victims fall in love with them then kills them. He's works in and around Forks."

He knew that he had hit a cord so he stopped talking to gage my reaction.

"And what's the second?"

I had a feeling that he was about to mention the unmentionable, but I let him continue anyways.

"Your the only one that has had experience with this particular coven, and I thought that you would like the chance to get even after you finish the mission. You'll have to work with them until you get rid of the coven that is terrorizing the towns they live by, but after that you can do what you want. "

Revenge sounded good, and I wasn't going to let it be quick or painless either.

"Where is the vampire I'm suppose to be taking care of?"

"He is staying at the bed and breakfast. And of course you can take Jane and Alec with you."

"So after I get take care of him I go to the Cullens house right?"

"Correct."

"Then I'm leaving now."

"Be careful."

"Always."

I ran out the door so fast that I almost passed Alec. I turned around and grabbed him and grabbed Jane and told them to pack and to meet me in Forks. I told them that we had to find a vampire that liked to play with his food then we were going to help the Cullens with a coven.

I was on my bike and they were in Janes' car looking for the vampire. The Cullens' scent was everywhere but finally after like 2 minutes I caught his scent. I knew it was his because it didn't smell like one of the Cullens. I called Alec and told him where to find me and the guy we were tracking and took of down the alley towards the sounds at the end of the alley.

I got to the end of the alley and saw that he had a girl with him. She didn't even know that I had been standing behind her but soon enough he guys head snapped up and looked straight at me. He stiffened. She turned around and saw me. She looked from my face to his and got pale.

"What's going on?"

"If you don't want to die you may want to move."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just move please I don't want to hurt you."

Slowly she moved out of the way. He sneered at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill you."

His eyes widened for a split second then narrowed again.

''How?''

"Easy."

I raced forward, still aware that there was a human next to him, and threw him into the wall across the alley. He put a huge dent in the wall but he got up as if he had just tripped. He raced forward not caring that there was still a human in the alley and tried to slam me into the wall but I was to fast. I dodged him easily and as he passed I grabbed his arms and kicked in between his shoulder blades ripping his arms from his sockets. The girl ran up to me and started screaming at me to stop hurting him. He was still facing away from me screaming so I pushed her back gently and pulled him closer to my chest from behind and whispered quietly into his ear.

"This is what happens when you invoke the wrath of the Voltori."

His eyes got wide and this time they stayed wide. She was still yelling at my so I finished ripping him to pieces and put them all in a pill and burnt them. The whole time she was beating at my back and asking me why I did what I did. When I was done I started to walk back up the alley. When I got back to my bike she had caught up to me ,because I hadn't been running, stood in front of me and asked me a question.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"I don't."

I got on my bike and sped off to meet Jane and Alec at the dinner. When I got there they were already sitting down and talking in low voices. When I walked up Jane scooted over to make room for me to sit. They asked me what had happened and I told them. We talked for a little while longer then we decided that we should get going to the Cullens. Jane got up to do who knows what but she came back so we didn't have to wait long.

"Do you want to race Bells."

"Why? You know I'll win."

"One of these days I will win and then your just going to have to except it."

"Whatever you say."

"Ready. Set. GO!"

We got up out of the booth slowly and walked to our vehicles.

"See you there."

I let them pull out first because they needed the head start. As soon as they were out of sight I tried start my bike but it wouldn't start. I opened the gas cap and sure enough there was no gas in it. I picked up my bike and ran to the gas station, filled it up and raced over to the Cullen's ready to kill Jane and Alec.

(At the Cullens' house)

**JPOV**

Alec knocked on the door and Carsile answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Aro only sent two guards,"

"No he sent one. We just came with her. She be here in a minute."

"Where is she?"

"Oh I'd say she's at the gas station right now plan a way to kill us."

He looked a bit startled but didn't ask. He led us into the living room where the others were sitting. I saw that they were all here. I saw him and started to laugh. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"She is going to be pissed."

"Why?"

"You'll see. If she wants you to know then she'll tell you. Oh, Yah, and it has nothing to do with draining the gas out of her bike."

"What."

The roar of her bike sounded from the woods and me and Alec froze. She pulled up in front of the house and cut off her bike. She walked up to the door and knocked. Carsile went to the door and we heard her greet him then follow him into the living room.

Have you ever heard that looks can kill? Well I'm pretty sure that that one was as deadly as they get.

**BPOV**

"WHO DID THAT TO MY BIKE!"

I saw the Cullens sit back slowly and look back and forth in between us. I raised my hand slowly.

"It's just gas, Snow. It 's not like I took your bike apart."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because we wanted to get here first."

"SO YOU TEMPERORILY KILLED MY BIKE JUST SO YOU COULD WIN THE STUPID RACE THAT YOU PROPOSED IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"Yah. You know how bad he wants to win."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry.''

"I know."

The biggest one sat forward.

"Wait, so your just going to let them off the hook just like that."

"Yah, it was only gas."

"Oh. Who are you and what's up with the mask?"

"Everyone calls me Snow, I'm the best guard in the Voltori, and I where the mask because when you have many enemy's as I do it helps if they don't know what you look like."

"Let me introduce my family I'm Car-"

"Oh I know who you are. Your Carsile . . ." I went around the room. Everyone looked unhappy and Edward was glaring at me constantly. ". . . Esme, Roselie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward."

I tried really hard to keep the disgust out of my voice but it didn't work. Everyone looked at me wanting to know why.

"I'll have a story to tell you later."

"Hey, um, Snow."

"Yah Emmett."

"No offense but I really don't think that your the best guard in the Voltori."

"Why is that?''

"Because you look so breakable."

"What can I do to prove it to you."

"Wrestling match."

"That's not far Emmett."

Alec and Jane burst out laughing. Rose threw them a withering look. They ignored her and kept laughing.

"Awww. Come on Rose if she says shes the best then I want her to prove it." He turned back to me. "What do you say?'

"Sure."

He came at me but I side stepped him and grabbed his arm to keep him from ramming into the wall. His feet came out from under him and he hit the ground while stayed right where I was. I laughed at his startled expression and helped him up.

"But lets go outside because I would hate to ruin Esmes' beautiful house."

"Ok." He grumbled

Everyone filed outside and took a seat on the porch. Me and Emmett went into the yard and stood facing each other about 20 yards apart. I had noticed that Edward hadn't said a word the whole time that I'd been here.

"Hey Emmett. Just don't kill her she's here to help us remember."

"I won't Jasper."

"Yah. Like he's going to even touch her."

"Just don't play with him for to long. Remember why we are here."

"Yah, Yah."

He ran at me again but I just side stepped him. He turned around and ran at me again this time I jumped over him like a game of leap frog. When he ran at me again I tripped him and he got a face full of grass. I could tell that he was getting kind of mad but it was so fun to mess with him. Alec and Jane were trying to get my attention. The next time he ran at me he thought he was so clever because he swerving at the most random times but when he got close enough for me to grab his arm I did. I swung him around by his arm and when I let go he flew like a rocket into the deep parts of the woods. I turned to see what Jane and Alec wanted and I saw that the Cullen's were all looking at me in shock, and Alec and Jane were rolling around on the porch because they were laughing so hard.

"What did you want."

"Well I was going to tell you to hurry up but between their faces and seeing little you throw big him I changed my mind."

I smiled at him and started to laugh to but I didn't really have long considering Emmett came barreling out of the woods with a murderous expression on his face. I had to stop this match because no matter what they had done to hurt me Emmett was still Emmett and I couldn't hurt him. I ran at him to meet him head on. In a second flat he was face down on the ground and I was sitting on his back with one of his arms and one of his legs pinned to his back.

"Wow you are good."

"Thank- you for saying that and I'm glad that you believe me. Oh and sorry about throwing you Alec wanted to talk to me."

"It's ok. Um could you get off me now?"

"Oh. Yah. Sorry."

We walked up the porch steps and I went over Carsile.

"Ok now what do we need to know about this coven?"

**Ok I hope that's better. For those of you that read this chapter before I'm sorry that it sucked but I hop that I fixed everything and if I didn't please tell me. Hey and don't forget to review.**


	8. The Coven

**It didin't take me to long to update did it? If it did then I'm sorry and if not then HA! I'm getting better. N-e ways here's the story.**

**BPOV**

Carslile lead us to his study. As we walked up the stairs all of the old memories I have been trying to keep hidden came flooding back. The memories of shopping with Alice, and Rosalies' glare. Emmetts' crushing hugs, and Jaspers weariness to be around me for any length of time.

When we got settled in his study he began to tell us about this coven.

"They take people in the dead of night. From their own houses. Then they torture their victims and then leave them in plain sight once their dead. Every one in town is terrified. They try to take precautions but they don't do any good. We would take them on ourselves but it's just to big of a chance. If this had happened several years ago we would have done it ourselves. Anyways there are about 20 of them and they aren't very old except for their leader he's about 200."

"I see. When do you think we should go take care of them?"

"Well the sooner the better I guess. Would you mind going tonight?"

"Sure I'll go tonight."

"Wait what about us." Emmett demanded.

"You'll only get in the way."

"But I want to fight. Plus you can't do it by yourself."

"Why do you think Aro only sent one guard?"

"He sent three."

Jane stepped up.

"No he sent one we just came along for the fun."

"See I don't need any help."

"I still want to help."

"You can come but if you get in my way I'm not responsible for what happens."

"Nothing had better happen." Roselie was growling at me.

"Then make sure he won't get in way later."

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to walk outside to my bike.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes. Meet me outside then. Anyone can come but dont get in my way."

I walked out the door. Jane and Alec followed.

"You can't do anything to them until later. You do know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go to that coven kick some ass then come back and see how much torture I can pull out of him with my story."

I gave her a devious grin. Then the Cullens all came out of the house.

"Your all coming?"

"Of course. We called for you to come here and we can't just let you go into danger without help."

Esme's sweet voice made it hard to be mad that they were all coming.

"Ok. Well . . . lets load up."

As they all got in their cars I yelled to Carsile.

"I'll follow you to the coven but when we get there will you and Esme please wait outside. I would hate for you to get hurt fighting when you really don't have to."

"As you wish."

As I rode to the coven I thought about how to take care of this coven without letting any of the others fight or get hurt by them or me. I also thought about which story I wanted to tell them later. As we pulled up to the house I decided on a collection of everything that we had been through, and the things that should have happened. We all got out of the cars. We gathered by my bike.

"Ok here is the plan. I go in and when one comes up through the roof then you guys can come in. Ok?"

"Ok."

They all said.

"Your just going to walk in?" Emmett looked disappointed.

"Pretty much. Jane, come cover me."

They all looked confused.

"You'll see in a second." Jane replied to their confused looks.

I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and walked over to the trees. While Jane covered me I changed into my "human" clothes. Good thing we were up wind of the house. For one _he_ wouldn't smell me when I changed and _they_ would. I still had on my mask as I walked over to my bike. As I put my other clothes into my bag Jane walked a little ways towards the house. I told them the plan again and then I walked to where Jane was, and gave her my mask.

"Be careful, and leave one for the big guy you told him he could fight."

"I'm always careful, and I'll leave one."

She nodded in approval and walked back to where the others were. I stood still for a second and thought about everything human thing I had had, and wanted. All of my human memories and I let them consume me. I felt my heart start beating again. I started walking towards the house. When I got to the door I knocked politely and when a surprised looking vampire opened the door I knew that I had the upper hand because they didn't see me change. They thought that I was a human.

"Hello." He had a smooth, deep voice.

"Hi, sorry if I woke you but I'm lost and I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

"Sure it's in the kitchen. I'll show you."

He took me to the phone and I picked it up and dialed Jane's cell. She knew it was me so she didn't answer. I pretended to be frustrated and was fixing to dial again when his hands went around my waist and his lips were at my ear.

"You shouldn't go into a strangers house."

"You shouldn't kill people."

He was breathing on my neck, when he stopped.

"You don't know who I am."

"No you don't who I am."

I let go and felt my heart stop beating again. He felt the change and let go . I whirled around and kicked him square in the chest. The impact sent him flying through the wall. The noise sent the rest of the coven running down the stairs. they saw him and me and then they were running at me. I grabbed the first one and threw him though the ceiling. I figured that I could leave Emmett two so I started fighting the coven careful not to touch two of them. I was on my last one when Jane came through the door with me mask. I stopped fighting for a second to put on my mask and just as I finished putting it on Emmett came barreling through the door. I knocked out the one I was fighting.

"You only left me two."

"You took to long. Hurry up before the rest of them get back up."

Everyone else came through the door as me and Jane were pulling the coven apart and putting them in a pile to burn. When Emmett finished fighting the two I left for him, he tore them up and put them on the already burning pile.

"I told you I could do it by myself."

"We didn't want to take any chances. We didn't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever." I muttered to myself. I went back out to my bike got my clothes then went back into the woods to change. When I came back they were all standing around.

"You can come back to our house if you want." Esme offered.

"I would love to. Besides I have to tell you a story before I leave."

**This isn't the longest chapter I've ever written but it's not the shortest one either. Please please please tell me how you feel about mt story. Do you love it? Do you hate it? I need to know these things people. Luv ya!**


	9. The Story

**I finally updated! Yay me! Her is the chapter. Don't forget to tell me how you feel about it. P.S. They are all at the Cullen house and Snow is telling her story. Oh and this whole chapter the only people talking is Snow and Edward.**

**BPOV**

"This is a real life fairy tale."

I felt that I should add that before I plunged into my story.

"A girl moved from the big city to a little town where she met the love of her life, but that does come till later. The girl is shy and doesn't like attention but that doesn't matter to the kids of her new school. They surround her and she makes friends easily. At lunch she sits with her new friends and she looks around the lunch room. Her eyes land on a mysterious boy. He just sits there all through lunch with moving very much. At the end of lunch he looks at her and she is hypnotized by him. He gets up and leaves the room but she is still sitting there looking at where he was. She went to Biology and he was there. She even shared a desk with him and that first day he acted like he already hated her and she hadn't even spoke to him. He sat as far away from her as he could and every muscle in his body was clinched. After that day he was out for about a week. But the day he came back he saved her from getting crushed by a van."

I looked around the room and it looked like I had hit one of his nerves. I smiled to myself and continued.

"A while later. She went to a big city nearby with some friends and he saved her from getting attack by some strangers. Soon she found out not only who he was but also what he was."

I looked back at him and decided that I had defiantly hit a nerve or two.

"They started dating and he told her all of his secrets. He took her to the most beautiful meadow. It was perfect. He told her that he would never hurt her but he did. He left her."

I knew that my voice was bitter now but I couldn't help it.

"He claimed that he had never loved her and that she would forget all about him after awhile. He said it would be as if he was never there at all. He was wrong. He even took everything that would remind her of him with him, but she remembered him. To this day she still remembers him."

I looked around and they were all looking at me trying see if they were thinking about the same person. I looked at him and he was glaring at me. I locked eyes with him, and push on with my story.

"She remembers how perfect he was, his topaz eyes, the boundaries he set so he wouldn't hurt her. She still feels the pain. She always knew that he was to good to be true. But he had promised her that he would never leave as long as she wanted him there, and she wanted him there but he left her anyways. She had always wanted him there, but he lied to her."

"I didn't lie to her." He growled. It was the first time he had spoken all night and his voice surprised me. "I told her that I would stay as long as she wanted me and for as long as it was safe for her. I didn't lie."

"What if she thought that it was still safe? What if she thought that as long as you were there she would always be safe?"

"No. It wasn't safe for her. She had already almost been killed because of me, and I wasn't going to let her get hurt because she was around me."

"Did you know that she followed you into the woods that day? She followed you until it got dark and it started raining."

"Shut-up!" He growled.

"She kept going through the rain until she was tired. She to many times to count. Her knees were bleeding and hurt so bad but she still followed you."

He was getting really mad now but that just kept me going.

"She followed you until she fell and couldn't get up."

"I said shut-up!"

"Sam Uley found her like that hours later. She may not have been hanging out with 'dangerous' vampires after you left but she was hanging out with temperamental werewolves."

His eyes got wide.

"She rode motorcycles with one of them, and went cliff diving. And even though you left Victoria still came back for her."

"Damnit Shut-up or I'll kill you!"

"So that was a lie too, huh?"

"What?" He looked confused

"You promised you would never hurt me. That's why you left wasn't it? To protect me? Well I don't need protection anymore!" I spat the words at him.

"Bella?" It had finally hit him. "Is that you Bella?"

I took off my mask and everyone just stared at me.

"Looks like you hurt me for nothing, cause I can take care of myself now."

"Bella!"

Alice jumped up off the couch and ran to give me a hug but I stepped out of her way so she ended up hugging thin air. She looked hurt but I couldn't bring myself to care. Everyone else just sat there.

"Come on guys I think it's time to go."

We went outside and I got on my bike while they got in the car. They pulled out first and just as I was about to leave when I heard him called my name. I turned around to find him standing beside me.

"What?"

"How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"How did you get changed?"

"After the Volturi stepped in to help with Victoria, Jane took her back to Aro and he went through her mind and saw me. I guess he thought that if I was changed I would have incredible powers." I shrugged. "He was right."

He hung his head.

"Look I have to go."

"No."

"Aro will be waiting."

"So, you can stay here."

"No, I have to go to him. Good-bye Edward."

Before he could say anything else I hit the gas and left him behind in a cloud of dust, hoping that I would never see him again.

But as always you don't always get what you want. (Or maybe you do if think you want the opposite of what you really want.)

**It was a middle size chapter again. I hope you liked and dont forget to tell me how you feel. REVEIW! please**


	10. The Plan

**All I ask is that you forgive me and that you review. This chapter will be short but I thought that I owed you something at least.**

**EPOV**

I watch her disappear into the night. I dropped down to my knees and, I stayed there for a long time. Soon it started to rain. Eventually Esme came outside and stood on the porch and tried to get me to go inside but I didn't move and she went inside.

I don't know how long I stayed there searching for her. Willing her to come back but it didn't work.

I had to struggle to get to my feet and I was in the dripping in the doorway when Alice came slamming into me.

"Oh, Edward."

She sounded breathless. I nodded to her and tried to get past her to get to my room, but she threw her arm in my way and I looked down at her furious.

"Move." I growled at her.

"No."

I roared down at her and the rest of the family came running but she stood her ground.

"Alice-" I warned her but she cut me off.

"I know how we can get to Bella." My eyes got wide and I looked at the rest of the family and they were smiling.

"How?" My voice sounded strangled.

"I was going through all of the things I could think of and I kept getting visions of what would happen if I did that. I decided that we could snap her out of it if we scared her bad enough."

I started growling.

"Not like that." She snapped. "We use what we know from when she was human."

After that she started talking so fast that I could barely keep up, but I saw the vision she was talking about in her head and decided that it could work. It would take both of us, but it would work. I looked up at Carslile and he nodded. I looked at Jasper.

"Keep her safe." He whispered. Alice spun on him.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes but it would make me feel better if he was watching you. You tend to overreact if things change to much." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek then danced back to my side.

"You don't need to pack anything. I already did it. It's by the stairs. Go grab the bag and meet me in your car. We have a plane to catch." We both went our own ways I grabbed the bag and jumped in my car. I started it and sped out of the driveway, headed for the airport.

**BPOV**

As I rode away from the house I wondered what was wrong with me. I hadn't hurt them. I had just told them and left. I felt my heart start beat and silent tears slip down my cheek. I hoped that I would never see them again, and that they would always stay safe.


End file.
